Choosing Sides
by DarkHeartMistress
Summary: Kira and Athrun find out Cagalli, Kira's sister is their enemy. She kidnaps Athrun, and they find out she's a mobile suit pilot. Why has Cagalli become their enemy, and why does she refuse to talk about the reason? AxC
1. Burning Hatred

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? I may love it, but I don't own it.

Chapter 1: Burning Hatred

Cagalli sat silently, checking her gun, so that no mistakes would happen. This was do or die, and she wasn't up to dying just yet.

Pushing back a lock of blonde hair, she stood and eyed the people around her, doing the same with their weapons as she had. They hadn't uttered a word since the message came giving them their orders, and they were unusually quiet for this time of urgency.

"All right people." She said, getting everyone's attention. "Time to go." Her amber eyes focused on the group of mobile suits in the back of the underground cavern that they called their base. The soldiers around her stood, placing their guns in the holsters at their waists, then making their way to the 15 mobile suits. Other men got into jeeps, with large machine guns planted in the back of them. She made her way to a specialized mobile suit, placing her helmet over her head, then climbing up into the cockpit.

The other pilots doing the same, activated the mobile suits, and the ground crew started their jeeps, and took their positions at the wheel and at the gun, totaling almost 20 jeeps.

Their was a loud buzzing sound, and a door slid open, revealing a pale moon, and bright stars. Cagalli sighed, knowing that this would be a long night.

On board the earthbound ship, Athrun and Kira sat in the cafeteria, eating whatever that purple tinted food was, a look of disgust, shared by both of their faces.

"I can't wait to get back to Earth." Stated Kira, poking a lumpy orange substance with distaste. "The food is undoubtedly going to be much better."

"Yeah." Athrun agreed silently, his green eyes narrowing at the same orange substance. "What is this stuff anyways? They trying to poison us or something?"

"Nope, just trying to make sure you remember what looks bad and tastes even worse." Replied Mwu as he entered, going to get some food himself from the table where trays were displayed.

"That's what they want us to think." Kira said laughing, causing the other two to laugh as well. "That's enough for me though, I think I've had enough." Standing, he dumped his tray into the disposer, and walked out, Athrun following close behind.

The two walked in silence for a moment, then Athrun asked, "So is anyone meeting you at the base?"

"I don't think so, my parents are supposed to be in Alaska, and no one has heard from my sister in almost three months now." He replied sadly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had a sister. So there have been no leads? It's strange for someone to just up and disappear. Maybe when she's found I can meet her, you seem so fond of her." He said trying to be sympathetic.

"No information yet, that's why my parents are in Alaska, trying to get some help. Oh well, I just want a break from fighting Orb for a little while." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Attention all crew members, please prepare for the entrance into Earth's atmosphere. I repeat, please prepare for entering the Earth's atmosphere." Came a voice over the intercom.

"Finally!" shouted Kira, as they went their separate ways to go back to their rooms, nearly falling several times at the shaking of the ship as it entered the atmosphere.

Several hours later.

Cagalli zoomed her camera in on the ship coming through the atmosphere. A small grin appeared momentarily on her face, then it became stern, as she opened a channel to her men, "Alright, formation Alpha-C. Let's get this over with."

"All hands level one battle stations!" Came a voice over the intercom as the ship rocked do to the force of an explosion outside.

Athrun and Kira met up on their way to the hangar where their gundams were, and quickly got into their cockpits. After being launched, they took in the scene around them. There were 12 visible low-powered gundams, and a ground attack forcing, sporting machine guns. Kira went right, Athrun to the left, slowly destroying the gundams, while Mwu, who launched seconds later took care of the ground forces.

Athrun finished off two gundams in a quick swipe with a laser powered sword, then looked to see Kira destroying another gundam with one of his lasers. The two turned to see 3 gundams land infront of them. Two flanked the middle one, which was almost like theirs, but seemed to be equipped with different and newer weapons.

Cagalli muttered curses under her breath as she watched her men die. "Damn them." She muttered, then sent a transmission to her two officers. They came from their watch post, and the three landed with a heavy thud, the two officers flanking her. Her eyes narrowed, so this would mostly likely end as a two on one battle. Fine with her.

"Surrender now Archangel, or prepare to be annihilated." Came her cold words as she opened a transmission to the Archangel and the gundam pilots.

Kira was stunned for a moment, recognizing the feminine voice. "Cagalli?" he choked out.

Cagalli's eyes narrowed as she opened a visual communication with the ship and pilots, her helmeted head, and angry amber eyes showing. "Kira." She said angrily. "Why are you fighting with the Earth and Zaft Alliance? You know all they want to do is destroy the Earth. Or do you not know what they are doing?" she asked angrily, as she removed her helmet, her blonde hair, falling just above her shoulders, looking a little untidy.

"Cagalli..." was all Kira said as she drew her laser saber, her eyes full of hatred.

"Kira, is this your sister?" Athrun asked, looking at the blonde on the screen.

"Yes, why are you doing this? Stop the fighting Cagalli." He pleaded.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Cagalli's officers, stepped up to be infront of her, and then attacked the gundams.

Athrun cursed, as he shot one of them three times before it fell, only to explode on impact. Kira was still too dumbfounded to move, so he intercepted the gundam attacking Kira, sliced it in two.

"Nicol! Yzak!" cried Cagalli as she watched the two pilots die. "You killed them!" she screamed, her eyes narrowing, and abruptly the transmission ended, as she jumped into the air, her gundam soaring up several hundred yards, then took aim. She aimed directly at Kira, and shot.

Kira was jolted from his shock, as both of his arms, and a leg were blown from the gundam's body. "Shit!" he cried, checking his gundam's damage. Athrun glared at the girl's mobile suit, and shot up into the air after her, trying to cut her with the saber.

Cagalli dodged, and seemed to dance around him in circles. They didn't even realize that they had moved far away from the Archangel, until Athrun turned to see how Kira was.

Taking his distraction as an advantage, Cagalli brought out her large cannon weapon, and shot several rounds off, not even trying to aim, just shooting out her rage. She caught a glimpse of the gundam catching fire, and falling into the jungle below. "Damn it." She muttered both from him falling into unknown terrain, and the fact that she had been contacted by the base.

"What is it?!" she demanded into the face of her Commander.

"Is it at all possible you may take any prisoners?" he asked seeming slightly amused by her irritation.

"Yes, why? Well that is if he's still alive." She replied warily.

"Good, bring him back for questioning. The Dark Angel is nearby, and you can catch a ride with them back here." He said, then the connection was finished.

"Damn it." She muttered, landing in a clearing. "Why do I have to haul this pilot's sorry ass back to Australia?" she mumbled, checking her gun as she jumped to land squarely on her feet.

Cagalli found the almost destroyed gundam several yards away from the clearing. She opened the hatch, and found the blue haired young man unconscious inside, with a gash on his forehead beneath the broken glass of the helmet. He had a gash in his side and upper right arm as well.

Pulling him from the wreck, she finally go him out. Panting, she laid his body on the trees of the forest floor, and removed his broken helmet. "I hope he doesn't die, I'd hate to get yelled at." She said picking up his arm and pulling it around her neck. She stood shakily, gripping his limp body hard so that he would not fall, and as she walked back to her gundam to rendezvous with the Dark Angel, added, "Again."


	2. Days of Our Lives

Chapter 2: Days of our Lives

Kira paced anxiously outside the commander's office, waiting for information on both Athrun and Cagalli. Mwu stepped out finally and faced him, shaking his head sadly. Kira sighed and went to go see how the repairs were going on his destroyed gundam.

Cagalli muttered curses under her breath all the way to the Dark Angel. Upon arrival, she was given a report on the ships status and given a room. Athrun, her prisoner had been taken to the infirmary.

From the information she received from her friends and fellow shipmates, Athrun had finally awoken a day and half after their arrival. She was annoyed that the trip would take almost a month and a half, due to the passing through enemy waters. She was going to be making a scene as soon as she touched Australian soil. She was thoroughly annoyed having been given prisoner duty. She was stuck making sure he got their safely.

The blonde sat quietly eating her dinner in the cafeteria by herself when she watched Athrun enter with four guards following closely behind him. He had a bandage around his head, but his other injuries were hidden by the clothes he had been given.

"Humpf!" Cagalli grunted, and received a glare in return from him as he stalked past her to pick up a tray of food and go to eat at a table far away from her. He sat his back to her, and she rolled her eyes. She hated that arrogant jerk that had killed her comrades.

"Cagalli!" Came a loud and happy voice. Cagalli looked up to see Lacus, Flay, and Dearka walk towards her with trays of their own.

"How are you?" asked Dearka watching her anger disappear behind a mask of tranquility.

"Fine." She muttered, then added, "Hi Lacus." She smiled, making her partner and friend smile happily.

"We heard about the mission. I'm so sorry Cagalli." Flay almost whispered sadly. Her blue eyes watched Cagalli with sympathy.

"Really I'm fine, so can we just drop it?" she asked a little too loudly. When Athrun turned to see where the raised voice had come from, he received a venomous glare from Cagalli and then abruptly turned back around.

"So that's him?" asked Lacus, following her glare.

"Athrun Zala. He's the pilot you brought in. What happened to the other pilot? I heard you fought two." Dearka questioned taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Yes, that's him. Son of the leader of the Zaft Co. and Kira..." she trailed off, avoiding Athrun's gaze as he turned to watch her when she mentioned Kira.

He had been, much to his disdain, listening to their conversation. He wanted to know why she had deserted the Earth and Zaft Alliance to go to Orb. Also why she was now willing to attack her own brother.

"Kira is my brother." She almost whispered.

Flay, Lacus, and Dearka looked up quickly to look at her. They had had no idea that she had a brother.

"It's a long story, and it's best left untold." She said standing and grabbing her tray.

"I'd like to hear it." Athrun spoke up. He too was standing, and he had a determined look on his face as he met her icy gaze with a defiant one of his own.

"Maybe someday you will." She said quietly, before depositing her tray and exiting the cafeteria, a confused trio following quickly after.

Athrun finished his lunch, considering her words. Sighing, he put his tray in the dirty pile and left to go back to his quarters.

_The ArchAngel..._

"Kira?" came a gruff voice over the communication line.

"Dad?" Kira replied into the other end.

"Good, I've been trying to get a hold of you. I hear about Cagalli. Is she okay? What happened to her?" his father said, a jumble of questions issuing from the voice communication.

"Oh she's fine. I can't say as much for my gundam though. She totally trashed it, and she kidnapped Athrun to boot." He muttered sadly. "Do you know what happened dad?"

"No, she just disappeared several months ago. At least she's alive." His voice sounded distant, and then went back to a forced merriment. "We're sending some back up to give you guy's a hand. You have to intercept the Dark Angel and try to get Cagalli and Athrun back. There's a warrant out for her arrest, on accounts of treason." He said quietly.

"Alright." Kira said thinking his words over. There came a knock on the door, and Kira quickly bade his father goodbye and hung up.

"Kira, the repair crew wants some information about what type of updates you may want. They're in the hangar." Said a messenger. Kira nodded, and grabbing his jacket, he left to go talk to the repair crew.

_Elsewhere..._

Cagalli sat on the outside deck of the Dark Angel, enjoying the cool breeze. She was tired and frustrated at the Commander for letting Athrun walk freely.

"Harmless my ass." She muttered swinging her legs over the edge, and leaning back on her hands. Her face tilted up to look for the new moon that was hidden in shadow. "Just like me." She whispered, jumping when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sorry if I startled you." Athrun said walking to the railing about two yards away from her.

She grumbled something inaudible, and glared up at the sky again, her muscles tightening as she made sure the edge of her eyes were watching him. He merely sighed and watched the stars that she watched quietly.

"You never really told me why you are with Orb now. I thought you hated fighting. At least that's what Kira told me about you. He's really fond of you, you know." He said looking down at her to see her eyes glaze over with what looked like...pain...sorrow?...he didn't exactly know which.

"That's none of your business." She finally said, her eyes returning to their defiant amber color. "How...how is Kira?" she said stuttering out the words a bit. "I mean does he care what he did? Or does he just think of it as a just a game?" she asked staring out at the water infront of the ship as if staring at it was the only thing that could save her life.

"What do you mean? What did Kira do?" he asked looking at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Kira is one of the reasons I am here." She said, a wall she had come used to, suddenly came up to block the painful emotion that would not be betrayed in her words.

"What? Why?" Athrun asked shocked.

"Him..." she said almost whispering, "and the alliance try to have me killed. I found out something they didn't want anyone to know about. Kira probably didn't know it was me, but he was sent to 'silence' an 'enemy'." She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them protectively. "Please I don't want to talk about this." She said standing and walking to the door. "There are other things that play a bigger factor." She gave him a smile that told him she was a little more trusting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to press the issue." He said smiling back, his green eyes meeting her golden ones.

"It's alright." She said turning to go. "Oh!" she spun around quickly. "I almost forgot, if you come to the lounge tonight, me and Lacus are going to be hosting entertainment." She said smiling mischievously before disappearing through the door.

"She's not so bad." He said, deciding that he would go see their 'entertainment'. He laughed as he pushed back from the rail and entered the ship again.

_Later that night..._

"Attention! Attention please." Came the voice the voice of Commander La Cruse as he stood on the makeshift stage and a microphone in his hand. "Alright everyone." He said finally getting everyone to quiet down.

Athrun had been listening to people around him talk about Lacus Clyne and Daina Russe. He wondered who the two really were. He knew they were a pair of singers, he wasn't stupid. He had even listened to them on a radio when he was in Alaska several months ago. He had never seen them in person though. He was surprised that the two would be on the ship, and that they'd be performing.

"Lacus and Daina have decided they will perform for us tonight. They are talented young women, and well as they say, 'Rock the ship'" The commander jumped from the stage, muttering something about the younger generation, when he in fact went to stand at the back of the room.

Suddenly the lights blinked out, and two spotlights went to the stage where the once empty stage was now full.

A boy sat at the drums, and a keyboardist was in the corner. In the center stood Lacus, and to his surprise Cagalli. Cagalli was even holding a guitar. He found himself gaping at her. What was she doing?

"Hey everyone." Said Lacus into one microphone that she held in her hand. "We're glad to be here tonight. Many of you know us, and well this is our 'hobby'." She said smiling and giggling.

"We're gonna 'Rock the ship' as the Commander put it. Many of you know me as Cagalli, and will be surprised to know that Daina is my stage name." she said smiling. She placed the microphone she was holding into its stand, and smiled over at Lacus.

"We're sorry if the music isn't the best. It's not as good with our usual equipment, but we're still gonna have fun. So let's get this show on the road!" Lacus added nodding at Cagalli and the two nodded at the drummer who started off the count, and immediately the concert began.

_Awhile later..._

Athrun couldn't believe that that was Cagalli, Kira's sister up on the stage. "Well at least I know what she's been up to these last couple of months." He muttered enjoying the music. The concert lasted for two hours, and the entire ship's crew of about 250 people were all there, and the applause was incredibly loud.

Lacus and Cagalli smiled and signed autographs as they finally got down from the stage and each grab a drink of water.

"Wow, I don't think we've had an audience like that in a very long time." Laughed Cagalli as she downed a second glass, and then placed her guitar gingerly in its case.

By then people had started leaving to go eat dinner in the cafeteria, and it wasn't as crowded, so Athrun made his way over to them.

"That was something I honestly didn't expect." He said watching the two girls.

"Glad you liked it." Lacus said slouching down onto one of the lounge's sofas. "We haven't performed in weeks. That was a blast though. We'll have to have another concert when we get to Sydney." She said closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

Cagalli smiled and nodded her head. "That was fun. I can't wait to get home." She said lazily. "Then I can yell at that damned father of yours." She said grinning at Lacus.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she said taking a small pillow and tossing it at Cagalli.

"It's not my fault he stuck me with that mission." She replied tossing two more back. Her mood changed swiftly though as she tensed and stood, quickly grabbing her guitar case and leaving.

Lacus and Athrun exchanged confused looks at her retreating back. Athrun sighed, and gave Lacus a hand up. The Orb ship was so much different than the Alliance's. Here everyone was carefree and happy. On the ArchAngel it was strict and to the point. He really had no idea what to think anymore though.

Cagalli was obviously very mad at the Alliance to be both a singer posing as a citizen of Orb, and a gundam pilot as well, and where had she gotten that good? Too many questions he finally decided on, ending the inward battle within himself, then heading to bed early without dinner.

_Cagalli's room..._

"Sir." Cagalli said as she looked into the screen that held her boss' face. He smiled lightly, his blue eyes taking in her worn and weary face.

"How's it going Daina?" he asked using her stage name as her codename.

"Good. Are the preparations on the Fallen Angel going smoothly?" she asked shuffling a pile of papers.

"Yes, it should be ready by the time you return. We've also received new information on the Alliance. I am sending it to you now. Review it and tell me what you make of it at our next meeting. Anyways," he said scratching the back of his head, "tell Lacus and the Commander I said hello. Don't forget your main objective."

"Yes sir!" she said saluting, and he blinked out, leaving her in silence, a look of interest spreading across her face as she read the information she had printed out.

**-Pre-Storyline-**

This story is almost the same as the series except that Athrun doesn't meet Cagalli until he is kidnapped. Cagalli had disappeared several months before, and no one knew where she was. Also, Orb's HQ is Australia, and they are the enemies of the Zaft Co. and Earth Forces, which is commonly known as the Alliance. There are many questions as to why Cagalli disappeared and has now a soldier for Orb, and has a VERY high position in the Orb administration.

Hey everyone...That was a long chap for me to write especially right after school. Please be nice on your reviews though. This is only my 2nd fic. This is gonna be full of plot twistscackles evilly I have an idea where it's going, and it's a secret, so you'll have to keep reading

P.S. I am also going to be giving a pre-story line type thing at the end of each chapter so everyone knows what kind of world this is. lol.

Reviewers:

Chica - Thanks for the review Chica. Unfortunately you're the only one who reviewed.lol.


	3. Diamond's are a Girl's Best Friend

Chapter 3: Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend

Cagalli whistled cheerfully as she strolled down the ship's corridor. So the Alliance was putting an arrest warrant out, and going to try to stop them. She laughed for a moment, and then continued whistling.

"Hey Cagalli!" shouted Flay as Cagalli entered the hangar where her gundam was being updated until her new weapon was finished.

"Hey Flay." Cagalli said walking over to where the red head was helping a mechanic with one of the less sophisticated gundams. "Having fun?" she asked her mood showing on her face as she smiled.

"Yeah, just helping out here." She replied, and looked at Cagalli a little more than amused. "Why are you so cheerful? You seemed really dark yesterday after the concert. You're mood has done a complete 180." She said, grabbing a wrench and handing it to the mechanic's outstretched hand, and without looking accidentally dropped it onto his head. "Sorry!" she squeaked.

"It's a secret. Wish I could tell you, but I can't." Cagalli said laughing at the poor mechanic who was rubbing his head as he lay on the floor. "Anyways, just came to see how the updates on my gundam are going." She said as Flay walked with her over to her gundam several yards away.

"The mobile suit is fully updated and ready to see some action." Dearka said walking over to the two.

"Great." Smiled Cagalli.

"You're concert was great 'Daina.'" Dearka said smiling.

"Thank you." Cagalli said in her most lady like tone before giving him a mock curtsy. "It was fun. I can't wait till we get to Australia. So many people to yell at and so many things to look at and destroy." She said in a dreaming like voice.

Both Dearka and Flay laughed, knowing their friend had a knack for getting into sticky situations where she would have fun destroying things. "You know," said Flay sitting down on a foldable chair, "They say diamonds are a girl's best friend, but I think you're an exception to that one." Flay grinned, when Cagalli pretended to push her, laughing.

"No, do you know what Cagalli's best friend is?" Dearka said grinning wickedly. Cagalli looked at him suspiciously, and then he finally said, "Cagalli's best friend is her knack for getting into situations where she has to fight her way out." He said grinning again. They all burst into laughter, but then Cagalli tackled him to the ground. Flay continued laughing until tears were in her eyes.

"All right you two, break it up." Said Commander Le Cruse from behind them. Cagalli turned quickly enough to see him hide a smile as he watched the two wrestle, Dearka losing the match.

"Yes sir." Said Cagalli standing. "Oh, I didn't have the chance to tell you. Sir told me to tell you hello." Her eyes locked with him, and the two spoke a silent conversation.

"I hope he's well." The commander said giving the beaten Dearka a hand to his feet.

"Why of course he is." Cagalli replied grinning like a cat.

"I don't even want to know." Le Cruse said as he caught her all too happy face. If there was one thing he was aware of, it was when she smiled like that, trouble always followed close behind.

"Of course you don't. Anyways, my sources say the we'll have company before noon, so I just thought I'd make sure my gundam was ready." He eyes sparkled with joy as she watched him roll his eyes.

"How anyone can ever keep up with you girl is beyond my reason." He groaned, turning and walking away, making sure her information would be put to use.

_Outside..._

"Kira are you ready? Remember the objective, and keep safe." Came Mwu's voice over the com as Kira sat in the cock pit of the Strike.

"Alright. Same goes to you." He said, flipping a few switches. "I'm ready for launch." He said to the bridge, and suddenly he was launched.

As he entered the bright morning sky, he could see the Dark Angel ahead. Beside him, more, less powerful gundams shot into the air, and Mwu also joined him in his Sky Grasper.

"Let's do this kid." Mwu said as they headed toward the Dark Angel.

_Meanwhile..._

Cagalli rushed into her cockpit as a alarm went off. Her eyes now a determined color, she caught sight of Athrun watching from nearby as she launched. She saw the soldiers around her launching as well, and soon all but several reserves were out and into the sky.

Cagalli's eyes grew dark, noticing that the Strike was fixed and Kira was piloting it. "Damn it. I shot him down to keep him out of this. Those are some damn fast mechanics." She said focusing on the several gundams now shooting at her.

She sighed, dodging them, and shooting them down with her own gun. "If you can't do the job right, then don't do it at all." She said connecting a line with Kira.

Kira looked into the screen at Cagalli's helmeted face. "Why are you doing this Cagalli?" he asked, shooting down one of her soldiers.

"Do you remember several months ago when you were sent to 'silence' an 'enemy'? Well brother that was me in that 'rebel' camp." She said, her golden eyes turning a burning magma like color as she stared at his helmeted head.

Kira was dumbfounded. "What?" he managed to choke out as he stared with a disbelieving face at her. "But why would they send me to kill you?"

"Because I knew something they didn't think was necessary for the daughter of the Earth Forces leader to know. And the best part," she said smiling sarcastically, "Was that dear old daddy signed the paper issuing the strike. Oh the sweet irony." She said shaking her head. "Kira, just give up now. I won't kill you or anyone else. I'm following my orders, and I'm sure you'd like to go have a word with daddy dearest." She said glaring at him.

All fighting had ceased around them. All eyes were on the siblings, and Cagalli was glad for once, that she knew what she was saying and doing. Kira had absolutely no idea.

"Cagalli..." Kira whispered, bowing his head in some what submission. "We'll finish this another time. "You won't get to Australia until we have Athrun back, so just hand him over now."

"Nope, finder's keeper's." she said laughing. Kira muttered something under his breath about pigheaded siblings, but his thoughts were more focused on what she had said. He motioned to his men, and Mwu, a little disturbed all headed back to the ArchAngel.

_Aboard the ArchAngel..._

Kira slammed the door as he made his way to the Commander Murrue's office. He was mad, and determined, and he left a confused Mwu running after him.

_Aboard the Dark Angel..._

Cagalli sighed deeply as she walked from the hangar. She didn't even stop to talk to the four people that stood by the door, but instead walked straight to her room and locked the door. She refused to answer it even when the Commander along with her friends asked her to. They eventually gave up, and left her to her own devices which were plan's for the next move Orb was to take.

**-Pre-Story Line-**

Orb and the Alliance started their war several years ago, and have been fighting it ever since. No one knows when it will end, and many hope it will be soon. Very few people know what started it, but some say it was the bombing of Australia that killed over a million people, some think it was the assassination of one of the Alliance's chief executives, and still some say it was the joining of the Zaft Co. and Earth Forces which did not include Orb territories. Many rumors are true, but some are lies, and maybe it was all of those 'problems' that started the war, but only one girl knows the truth, and the truth will be killed for.

It's kind of short, but I have to go. Anyways, I hope you all liked. Next one will be better.

Reviews: Thank you all so much!! I love the reviews. lol. I haven't gotten a bad one yet. This is only my 2nd fic, and it's great knowing I'm doing a good job and everyone likes it. Thanks again, and keep the reviews coming!


	4. A Devil's Death

Chapter 4: A Devil's Death

"How could you!? You're our father! Do we mean that little to you?" Kira's outraged voice carried through the halls of the ArchAngel. He glared with murder in his eyes at his father in the screen.

"I did it for my country. Show knows things that cannot get out to the public. And there's..." his father trailed off, realizing he had almost said what he had sworn he would not. He looked tired as he tried to explain himself to his son, "It's not that I don't love either of you. It's my duty to protect my country and if that requires a few sacrifices, then I am more than willing to make them." His voice was strong, and he tried to make his son see it from his point of view.

"Sacrifices? You're not my father." He spat bitterly at the man on the screen. "You are a joke." With that, Kira stood slamming the chair he had been sitting in to the floor. "And with that note, I officially resign from the service of the Alliance." Kira said glaring at his father. "You are no longer my father, you are an enemy." Kira grabbed his coat and a few things, and he left his room. Fuming, he made his way to the hangar.

"Kira?" Mwu asked as the boy passed him. He turned and followed him to the hangar, and watched as he got into the cockpit. "What are you doing?" He asked watching him with the rest of the repair crew.

"I just resigned from the Alliance." He said putting his things inside the cockpit. "Open the hangar please." He said, sitting down in his seat while the door closed. The crew stood there dumbfounded, and then a communication to the bridge was made.

"Kira Yamato! I demand to know what you are doing!" shrieked Murrue as she watched the video coming from the hangar.

"Let me out or I will break down the door." He replied calmly.

Murrue's eye seemed to twitch as she glared at him. He would break through, and there was no one to stop him. Muttering un lady like things under her breath, she gave the command to let him go.

Kira sighed as he soared into the air and disappeared in the way in which he had last seen the Dark Angel.

_Elsewhere..._

"Your son has just deserted the ArchAngel." Said a tall dark grey haired old man as he came to stand behind a man much younger, with black-brown hair, and golden eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry that I could do nothing to stop him. I won't make the mistake again." He replied rubbing his eyes wearily.

"No," said the older man pulling a metal object from his waist, "You won't."

There was a loud gunshot, followed by the sound of a door opening and closing, as Cagalli and Kira's father fell from his chair to the cold ground.

Outside the room, the older man looked at the three men who stood nearby. "Tell the public that it was an assassination by Orb." The men nodded, and waited till their boss had left before they entered the room and took care of the body.

_Dark Angel..._

Cagalli was cleaning one of her mobile suits weapons from a lift when there was a loud beeping sound and the hangar opening. Athrun came to stand beneath the lift and he too watched with interest.

Guards swarmed where the Strike landed quietly. One of them told the pilot to come out with his hands in the air. Athrun looked up at Cagalli, but she had turned back to the weapon, a look of determination as she struggled uselessly against a spot that did not want to be removed.

Kira stepped from the cockpit, and was immediately surrounded by guards and searched for weapons. La Cruse came to stand by where Athrun was, and looked up at the toiling Cagalli.

"What's your name boy?" asked La Cruse as a group of soldiers escorted him to where they were standing.

"Kira Yamato." He replied as he looked at Athrun, a relieved look at his friend's safety clearly written on his face.

"Cagalli." La Cruse said looking up.

Cagalli turned to face them, her face cold and distant. This shocked not only Kira, but the commander, Athrun, and her friends who had come to stand nearby. "What?" she spat angrily.

"This is your brother if I'm not mistaken." He said recovering from the shock.

"What of it?" she glared bitterly for a moment at the commander, then jumped back into the lift from where she had been kneeling on the weapon. She pressed a button and the lift lowered to ground level where she exited and faced Kira.

"You think you can just show up here and ask forgiveness?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Cagalli..." he said sadly, trying to find the words to say. "I have officially resigned from the Alliance." He said finally.

"Took you long enough. What, did daddy dearest finally tell you the truth? See here's the thing though. I don't care anymore, because I am more valuable here then I ever was in the Alliance. They think girl's should just stay home and knit. Here, I actually hold a _high _position, that not even La Cruse here would dare stand against, so why don't you go ask forgiveness from someone who really gives a shit, because bro, I ain't that person." With that, she turned abruptly on her heel and left.

La Cruse just stared with the rest as she walked off. He finally regained his composure and turned to Kira. "I wish to speak with you and Mr. Zala in my office immediately." He also turned and left, leaving a Kira to be escorted by several guards and Athrun who had decided to join the crew after this little incident.

La Cruse's office...

"Kira Yamato." Sighed the commander looking at a file that he had gotten from Australia. "Age 16, height 5'6", and brother of our little princess Cagalli." The commander was visibly tired as he rubbed his hands through his hair. "And Athrun Zala, age 16, height 5'7", son of Zaft Co. leader." He groaned, looking at the two files. "Aren't I the lucky guy to get you both here." He quickly pressed a button that seemed to be an intercom and said into it, "Let Leila in." he muttered putting the files to the side.

Cagalli and a younger girl entered. The child had shoulder length brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Cagalli took a spot on the wall, and leaned against it, crossing her arms in the process. The girl went and took a seat in the back though.

"Leila stop that." He muttered angrily, his nerves reaching their limit. "Now then, we need to discuss the future of your brother and the young Zala here who has been ordered to Australia." He said getting into a death match of glares with the firey blonde.

"I will do only what I have been told by Sir, and that is all. I will take Athrun to Australia without hinderance, and Sir, the council and I will decide what to do about Kira." She said coldly, her eyes a defiant and cold look, but inside she was a raging storm of emotions.

"Do you have any input in this Nikki?" he asked the child in the back. The girl simply shook her head, and wouldn't stop staring at Kira.

"Nikki, this is Kira." Cagalli finally said smiling at the girl's wide eyes.

"I figured that out Leila." She said watching him with interest still.

Athrun and Kira looked at eachother with complexed looks on their faces. Both of them had the same question though. Leila?

"Leila, you might as well explain to these two what the hell is going on, or believe me I will but it's too tiring to do."

"Why the god damn hell should I?!" she nearly shrieked.

"Sister, please calm down." Nikki said quietly from her seat. Kira and Athrun stared at Nikki, then at Cagalli.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kira demanded standing, his eyes focused on Cagalli.

"Oh shut the hell up Kira. I'll explain." Cagalli said, her voice a mixture between that of being annoyed, and regretful.

Kira sat back down grunting in anger but keeping his mouth shut, only because he was on an un-friendly ship.

"It all started almost ten months ago..." Cagalli started her voice very calm and quiet. The commander merely sat back and pulled out a book titled: Something Wicked this Way Comes. Athrun and Kira stared for a moment, then turned back to Cagalli and Nikki who had gone to give her sister a hug.

"I was visiting father when I over heard a meeting with some very important business friends of his. They...they...talked about the cause of the war and how it started. I wasn't even noticed until they reviewed the security cameras. Apparently what I heard was...well...not for the public's knowledge." She paused for a moment, steadying her shaking voice as she continued. "Several days later, after not hearing anything from father I knew something was wrong, and that's when I went to go camping with friends and you attacked. I fled, and was found by Orb. I was taken to meet...Sir...he listened and understood my situation. He trained me personally to become a pilot and sharpen my skills. I met Lacus and Dearka on my first mission, and then Flay later on. We became good friends, then one day, Sir introduced me to Nikki." She stopped for a moment smiling down at the girl.

"This was about a month and a half after I...fled. Well, as Athrun knows, me and Lacus became the singers Lacus Clyne and Daina Russe. Anyways when he introduced me to Nikki he told me who I really was." She looked at La Cruse for a moment, but when he didn't look up, she mumbled something then went back to her story.

"Sir told me that when Kira and I were born, that our mother was actually a citizen of Orb, but then after she disappeared when we were about seven, our father took us to the Alliance's territory where he established himself. The reason why mother 'disappeared' was because she had to flee our father because she had learned what I now know, and she was pregnant with Nikki. I was also told that even though mother died giving birth to our sister, she was also the daughter of Sir." She paused for a breath, her emotions threatening to break loose.

"Cagalli..."Kira said standing, and in one swift movement hugged his sister. She immediately burst into tears, and the family hug was joined by Nikki too. La Cruse glanced up, and looking at Athrun who was quite confused on what to do, went back to reading.

Athrun didn't know what to do so he sat there, seeing the girl he had come to see as emotionally distant and rather courageous and who he also considered a friend, break down into tears.

Kira sighed hugging his little sister and his other little sister tightly. Kira finally released the two, and Cagalli regained her composure. "Is there more?" he asked comfortingly.

"Yes." Cagalli said sitting down finally and placed the girl on her lap. "I am known as Cagalli to you, Daina to my fans and Lacus, and lastly Leila, which was my birth name. The only people who call me Leila are Nikki, and the people who know. Sir only call's me Cagalli when people might be listening. I've been a...uh...how do I put this...um...leader, yeah that's right, a leader in the Orb military since about my fourth month at Orb." She sounded more relieved now, but there were still things she seemed to be hiding.

"But what is it that your father would kill for?" asked Athrun as he stared thoughtfully from Cagalli to Kira.

"I...I..." she stuttered not knowing what to say. La Cruse looked up, nodding at her. "I know what started the war."

Athrun and Kira stared at her. No definite reason had ever been given, and they were shocked that there really was one, and that people would kill to keep it a secret.

"What is it?" Kira and Athrun both said at once.

"I...I can't say." She said looking down at her shoes. "I'm sorry, I just can't tell you. If you'll excuse me, I am going to go have dinner. La Cruse..." she said stopping as she walked to the door. "I take personal responsibility for these two, so feel free to let them wander mindlessly through the corridors." She said grinning, her happy mood slowly returning. Nikki stood, and saying goodbye left quickly behind her sister.

Kira and Athrun stared for a moment at the closed door, then both turned simultaneously back to the commander.

"You're free to move about as you please, but know this. Leila can be a watch dog, and she has eyes everywhere so behave. Dismissed." He said before going back to reading his book."

Kira and Athrun left to talk over this information, having been warned just before they left that they'd be chopped liver if they breathed a word of it to anyone. Kira would be staying with Athrun until a room was provided, so the two headed there to discuss these new details in full.

_Later that day..._

"Attention all crew members." Came Commander La Cruse's voice over the com. "A report just in from the Alliance, and confirmed by Orb. President Yamato has been assassinated, and blame goes to Orb."

Everyone throughout the shipped stopped at this announcement, then became angry at being charged with assassination. Cagalli had been walking towards Kira with Nikki by her side, and Athrun by his. The two sibling's gaze met instantly, a look of shock on Kira's, a look of anger on Cagalli's.

-Pre-Story Line-

Cagalli, Kira, and Nikki's mother Jessica had been rumored dead when she had not come home one night, and so was assumed dead when she was never found. Their father, unknowing about Nikki at the time, moved Cagalli and Kira to Alliance territory when they were seven. The war had started only a month prior to their mother's disappearance, and their father eventually made himself a leader in the Alliance, going against his father-in-law, known only as Sir.

Hey everyone, I hoped you liked it. It's getting more interesting. I don't know how many chapters it will be yet, but I also don't know how exactly I'm going to carry it on. Surprisingly this chapter came quite easily, and I hope the next one will be as good as this one if you liked it.


	5. Grandfather's Present

Chapter 5: Grandfather's Present

"Sir, we have information on a Mr. Yamato." Said a slightly balding butler as he bowed at the waist. "Mr. Yamato has left the Alliance, and is not aboard the Dark Angel. Miss Leila has told him only what he needs to know, and is waiting for a transmission from you." Stated the butler.

"Thank you Henry." He said looking thoughtful. He hadn't seen his grandson yet in person, and was looking forward to meeting him when they go to Australia. "How is Leila's weapon coming?" he asked looking at a picture of Cagalli and Nikki on his desk.

"The preparations are almost complete Sir." Henry, the butler replied.

"Good, how long until my grandchildren get here?" he said standing and stretching for a moment.

"They should be here within the next two weeks." Henry said, and bowed once before leaving.

"I hope you kids have a good rest, I won't make Leila explain, but I'm not sure if I want to either." He chuckled, then went to attend the High Council meeting, receiving questioning glances as to why Cagalli wasn't with him, and so he explained the situation.

The moon rose slowly, as Cagalli sat enjoying the cool night breeze and the beautiful stars above. There was only about a week and a half left until they got to Australia. They were several days from Orb's territorial waters, and still vulnerable.

Athrun smiled down at a startled Cagalli who hadn't even noticed him walk out onto the deck. He had been trying to escape a love sick Flay who had been chasing him around flirting with him constantly for the last week or so.

"You okay?" he asked seeing her look of thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, just taking a break for awhile." She said with a sigh as she stood and leaned against the rail with him. The two watched the water beneath the Dark Angel speed by, and Cagalli was almost lost in the sound of the ocean below.

Athrun glanced over at her and smiled. She was definitely different than anyone he had met before. Something about her fighting spirit amazed him. She had been betrayed by everything and everyone she had loved, and yet she was still fighting for her own right to live and be free. He saw her shiver as a cold wind gusted past them, and he removed his jacket and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said quietly taking it, trying not to blush. She put it on, and sighed in the warmth. It was almost winter here, and it would be cold even though at the moment they were near the equator. "How's Flay?" she asked grinning wickedly as he turned to look to see if anyone was there, but when he turned back he wore an expression of relief on his face.

"Oh she's just fine." He muttered, then the two burst into laughter, remembering her last flirting attempt. She had pretended to fall, and Athrun had gone to catch her before she fell off of the ship, and the two ended up sliding on a recently washed floor. They had slid across the ground, Flay on top of Athrun, and had run into Kira, Lacus, and Dearka who had just walked up. They had all fallen in a heap on the ground except for Cagalli who was also almost to her knees in a fit of laughter, tears streaming from her eyes at the pile of people. La Cruse had also walked by at that moment, and rose an eyebrow in inquiry, then simply walked on, reading yet another book.

"She'll get over you soon enough." Cagalli said finally catching her breath. She smiled at Athrun, who was smiling at her too, then quickly turned away, hiding a blush.

"We should go in, it's getting late, and I think Kira was looking for you." Athrun finally said after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah." She said nodding.

Athrun walked with her as they entered and walked down the hallway. Kira was walking towards them, and Lacus was with him as well.

"Cagalli, where have you been? Kira and I have been searching for you all over the place. The commander said there's a message for you from a friend." She said smiling.

Lacus had yet to know the depth of the Orb government. Cagalli was happy to know who the friend was, and without thinking left them all standing there as she ran to her room. Kira and Athrun came close behind, but Lacus had been called to the Lounge.

"Sir." Cagalli said sitting down and smiling broadly.

"Leila my dear, how are you?" he asked seeing her grinning face.

"I'm alright." She said, then turned to stare at Kira and Athrun for a moment. "Sir..." she said as she moved aside for Kira and Athrun.

"Kira..." Sir said catching sight of his grandson. "Kira it's good to finally meet you." The old man said, and Kira looked questioningly at Cagalli for a moment, then back to Sir to take in his appearance. He was a man in his late 70's with grey hair and brown eyes like Nikki's.

"Sir?" he asked looking at the man who seemed very familiar.

"I'm your grandfather Kira." He said sighing a look of happiness on his face. "I have received word on your father. Whatever you have heard, Orb is not responsible, and the members of the council are aware of who the murderer is." He said rubbing his temples.

"What a shame." Cagalli muttered darkly from a seat on her bed. Athrun looked at the old man's sigh at her comment, then at her and sighed as well. Anyone could tell she'd rather have done it.

"Leila, I know something that will cheer you up." He finally said figuring out what would brighten her mood. "Your weapon is nearly complete and will be done within a few days." He said smiling at her delighted face.

"Did they add my specifications?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes." He said grinning. "It's Cagalli's birthday present." He said seeing Kira and Athrun's confused faces.

"Oh." Said Athrun.

"Wow! I almost forgot that out birthday is in three weeks. With all that's been going on it's been hard to keep track." Kira said a look of thoughtfulness coming over his face. He'd have to get her a present when they got to Australia. "That should be fun..." he mused quietly after they had said their goodbyes and hung up.

No Pre-Story Line...

Sorry everyone, I know this one's really short, but I'm getting ready for the next one which is gonna be good. Anyways, cackles evilly I think the next chap's gonna be the best.

Reviews:

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. If you've loved it so far, then you'll love the plot coming upgrins and cackles like a mad scientist


	6. All’s well that ends well

Chapter 6: All's well that ends well

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN IT! gets in gundam and starts rapidly firing at evil peopleMWAHAHAHA…meep

Cagalli was driving the crew of the Dark Angel crazy as she continually asked them, 'Are we there yet?' Everyone was now avoiding her, knowing there would be no peace until they reached shore which would hopefully be less than an hour.

The Dark Angel already had an escort, and the excitement about coming home was starting to infect everyone. La Cruse sighed as he ended his transmission with Sir.

"I hope I'm not in Cagalli's way when we get to Sydney." He muttered putting a stack of papers neatly into a file, then putting it away in his file cabinet. He checked in with the hangar crew, and after the com rung for nearly three minutes someone picked up.

"Yes sir?" asked the man looking around anxiously, as if something he dreaded would attack him at any given moment.

"Just seeing how things are going. I see that Cagalli has been in the hangar." He stated grinning wickedly, having told his secretary that if she came asking for him, to tell her he was elsewhere.

"Uh…yeah…" he said jumping, and then all of a sudden whispered, "I got to go. Sorry sir." And with that the transmission ended and La cruse was left laughing.

Cagalli walked down one of the empty halls, looking to see where everyone had gone. "Oh well." She muttered smiling. She yawned boredly as she walked towards the cafeteria to grab a drink. She had just opened the bottle of water when La Cruse came on the ship's speaker.

"Attention all hands. We will be docking in Sydney in less than a half hour. Please prepare for docking." And with that he ended the transmission. Cagalli smiled wistfully as she thought of being 'home'. For in truth she had never felt safer in Australia than anywhere else.

Cagalli noticed Athrun as she entered the hangar. He was helping one of the mechanics who had quickly decided to recheck the engine on one of the skygraspers. Athrun smiled as she walked over, and she grinned back.

"Having fun?" she asked watching the mechanic who was all too much transfixed on his job.

"Aren't we all?" he said laughing for a moment. "So what's going to happen when we get there?" he asked handing the man the tool he had asked for.

"Oh, just a parade, a huge dinner with Sir, um a council party, that's about it." She said looking thoughtful.

"I've never been to Australia. They aren't gonna arrest me are they?" Athrun asked looking at her worriedly.

She laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry. Even if they try I won't let them. My authority is rarely questioned. Even by Sir." She said sitting down in a foldable chair and take a long drink of her water.

Cagalli almost spit out the water she had been drinking, holding back the laughter that threatened to break out when Flay came running into the hangar and tackled Athrun to the floor.

Athrun was struggling to get up, and Flay was saying excitedly, "Isn't this so much fun. You must come home with me and me daddy." She said not even bothering to move as Athrun struggled. Lacus and Kira entered not long after Flay's grand entrance, and seeing Athrun's predicament, the two burst into hysterics next to Cagalli who was still trying not to choke on her water.

"I can't breathe…" muttered Athrun as he struggled to push her off of him.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said quickly jumping up and pulling him to his feet quickly. He nearly fell again as she yanked him forward.

"No problem…" he muttered rubbing his side as if it hurt him. He sent a glare towards the hysterical and in his point of view, monkeys.

Cagalli finally gained control and got her water down. She stood, leaving her water bottle and went to a window and looked out. She nearly shrieked when the outline of a city on Australia's cost caught her attention. The gleaming windows from the building made her shriek as she recognized what she had come to call home.

"We're here!" she said jumping up and down excitedly as she stared out across the turquoise waters. She had so many places she wanted to show her friends.

"Home at last." Muttered Lacus who had come to stand beside her and gaze at the city. "Father probably already has a show for us set up." She said giggling.

Cagalli could tell that Lacus and Kira had grown close as she watched Kira from the corner of her eye look at Lacus and smile. Men were so obvious, she thought to herself smiling. She caught herself looking at Athrun. No! she scolded herself silently. She was to busy to even consider a relationship, let alone one with an ex-enemy that she had kidnapped. Sighing she calmed herself down. She knew she was excited about seeing Sir, but she was eager to see her new weapon even more.

Nikki whistled to herself as she skipped merrily into the hangar. "Leila!" she said stopping next to her sister. "I can see the people on the dock already. I was on the deck with a pair of binoculars." The younger girl said smiling happily.

"Almost there." Cagalli sighed. The group jumped as a beep came on over the intercom loudly. "Cagalli, please report to the hangar. A ship is being sent to bring you to shore immediately. I repeat. Cagalli report to the hangar immediately. This is a 23A status report." The woman's voice said clearly then clicked off.

Cagalli was already moving as soon as she heard it. The hangar door was opening, and she had already grabbed her gundam's helmet. Her eyes were a golden flame as people moved out of her way. A speedboat was coming up next to the open hangar door, and a ladder was being lowered for her to get in.

Without looking back, she jumped into the boat, not bothering with the ladder, and the boat took off as soon as her feet landed, and the man wearing a black business suit filled her in on what the emergency was.

Kira and Athrun looked at Lacus, Flay, and Nikki who was hugging Lacus tightly.

"It's alright Nikki." Lacus soothed. Flay had a worried expression on, and she was looking around nervously.

"What's going on?" Kira asked, looking confused.

"Leila has been called in for a 23A status report." Nikki said as she detached herself from Lacus.

"That means she's being sent out on a mission immediately. Something must have happened." Flay translated looking at her hands intently. There was obviously something the girls weren't saying, whatever it was, the boy's wanted to know.

"You're not telling us everything." Athrun said glaring at the trio.

"We can't say any more. Sorry." Lacus said as she placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Attention crew. We will be docking in ten minutes." Came the intercom.

"Let's see what's going on." Lacus said comfortingly as she smiled at Nikki.

"Alright." The younger sister said quietly.

Ten minutes later, there was a soft thud as the Dark Angel docked. Commander La Cruse was the first off of the Dark Angel, and he went to salute several of the council members who were present.

After La Cruse came Lacus, Nikki, Flay, Athrun, Kira, and Dearka. The group exited the ship to stand infront of the council members. Kira instantly recognized Sir. The elderly gentleman walked up to where his grandchildren were, and Nikki quickly hugged him. Kira smiled, unsure of what to do.

"We'll talk later." He said. The group of councilmen turned and started walking down a tunneled hallway. Kira and the others followed behind them with La Cruse leading.

"Is that the new weapon?" asked La Cruse as they stopped to see a large gundam with many people working around it and bustling about like ants.

"Yes. Leila will be launching momentarily." He said sighing.

The gundam was a little larger than Cagalli's old one. It had a large cannon attached to its back, and a laser on one of its legs, while a regular gun sat on the other. In all it looked completely normal, but it didn't seem normal. There was a feel to the gundam that would have made anyone think it wasn't normal. The group noticed a figure wearing a pilots helmet in the open cockpit, typing away furiously at the system controls. The girl's curses were heard by them when they noticed she was not pleased on how they had set the gundam. Suddenly she yelled for everyone to clear the launch base.

The crews hurried to elevators that took them away from the launch pad, and the cockpit closed quickly. The gundam roared to life, and in seconds it had disappeared through a hole in the cavern wall above where it had been.

"That's Cagalli's present?" asked Kira a bit shocked. He could tell there was something different about the gundam, but he had no idea what.

"Yes, you can see it when she returns. She has to do a little game of cat and mouse first." He said grinning.

"The Alliance?" Athrun asked staring after it, he too having sensed the strange power.

"Yes. Out satellite have spotted an Alliance fleet just north of our waters. They are carrying nuclear warheads, and it is Cagalli's job to rile them up and destroy the missiles. She does rather enjoy doing that I must say." Sir said looking thoughtful.

Nikki smiled along with Lacus and Flay, and the girls were instantly at ease as the elderly man led them into a building inside the mountain.

"Once Leila returns we will have a party, parade, and you will be taken to my home for a council meeting." After speaking of the meeting, he looked at Kira and Athrun. "I will have to explain things later." The man said sighing as he led them into a large room with sofas and refreshments. The table was loaded with food and drinks, and the group immediately dug in.

"This is really good." Muttered Kira while stuffing a french fry into his mouth.

"You said it." Smiled Dearka as he went to reload his plate.

The girls and Sir merely stared at them as the three boys devoured half of the food that had been set out. And it had been A LOT.

The girls finally snapped out of their stupor and began getting plates and eating.

Sir eventually left mentioning that he had to go see what Cagalli's status was. He returned almost three hours later looking worried.

"What's wrong?" asked a stuffed Dearka as he lounged on one of the sofa's.

"We received a message from Leila. It was staticy, but we managed to make out, 'New weapon…strong…bad situation…unknown group…' and then we lost contact. We don't know if she was speaking of her new weapon when she said new weapon strong, but we are sending out a scout team." The old man looked severely worried, and Nikki ran to hug him. He gripped her tight, then told her not to worry.

The group decided to go wait at the launching and landing area where she would hopefully come in. About half an hour after they got there, they heard alarms going off. A heavily battered machine landed ungracefully where the new weapon had been hours earlier. The moon overhead cast light on the machine as did the facilities lights. The cockpit opened, and a weary Cagalli stumbled out. She was caught by one of the work crew who had been standing by to do repairs.

She stumbled to catch her balance, and gripped the railing as he helped her stand. The group was instantly by her side, Kira and Athrun going under each of her arms to support her. She mumbled something under her breath, then looked up at her grandfather.

"If you got my transmission then you know that the Alliance has a new weapon, and there's a new enemy. It fired upon both me and the Alliance's crafts. It was unmarked, and there were two airships with it as well. It refused to make contact." She paused for a moment rubbing her hair which was a mess since Lacus had removed her helmet. She had a cut on her leg that didn't look too bad. She had another three on her arm, one might need stitches, but she was mainly tired.

"Tell me after you get some rest." Sir said as they sat her in a wheelchair and took her to the infirmary where they waited for information on the new enemy.

**-Pre-Story Line-**

While Orb was busy making the new weapon for Leila, aka Cagalli, many things were happening elsewhere. A new enemy has surfaced, and has been attacking Alliance and Orb fleets for almost a year. The Alliance has been working on bigger and badder weapons, that don't seem to work very well in the field, but great in simulators.

Reviews: Glad everyone liked it. If anyone likes Hellsing I have two fics started. I haven't been able to update in awhile because my comp won't let me upload. Anyways, check back soon

Thank you so much for the reviews. I love getting comments on how I'm doing, so please keep letting me know.


	7. Target Range

Chapter 7: Target Range

Cagalli sat in the chair in her grandfather's office. They had taken her to her grandfather's home after she had passed out in the infirmary. She sighed as she shifted in her seat, ignoring the pain from her injuries.

"Now then." Sir said as he walked in to sit at his desk. He smiled at the group of young people who were throughout the room, either standing, sitting on chairs or lounging like Dearka on the sofa. "Please tell me what happened Leila." He said glancing at his granddaughter who was sitting next to her sister. Nikki had been worried sick over Cagalli when she had seen the gundam's appearance when it had landed and Cagalli had stumbled out.

"Well," Cagalli said not knowing exactly how to start. "Well, I was attacking the Alliance fleet, and then they sent out this weird gundam. It had two spikes on its back that deployed bombs." She said thinking back to her fight with it. "I got hit the first time it did that, and then I finally destroyed both of the launchers. That was basically its only weapon besides a regular gun, so I destroyed it quickly after I destroyed the launchers. Anyways, I had just destroyed another of the three remaining air ships when I was hit from behind by another gundam. After firing at me briefly, it destroyed one of the other two remaining ships. At first I thought it had been one of the Alliance's, but when it attacked the air ships I figured it must be a member of the new group. It sent me a transmission." She said trying to remember it exactly. "It said 'Both Orb and the Alliance will fall to the might of the Rebellion.' Then it ended and it started to attack me again. Meanwhile the remaining Alliance ship high tailed it out of there.

I managed to damage one of its arms before they sent out a second one. I've never fought gundams like those before. They were amazingly strong. I dodged most of their attacks, but then my armor was partially destroyed. I managed to get out of the way as they tried to ram me and instead rammed eachother. I took that chance to get back here. There was nothing more I could do with my armor destroyed." She said sighing and looking to Nikki who was drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"You were very good out there. We received part of your transmission, but it was more static than words so we didn't understand it very well though." Sir sighed looking over his grandchildren for a moment, glad that she had come back not more seriously hurt.

Kira came to stand next to Cagalli and placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You should go get some rest." Athrun said as he got up from his seat on the sofa with Dearka.

"No, I think since I've already spoiled your first day here, then I should take you all to have some fun, since we have until tomorrow night until the party, and the council meeting isn't for a few days." Cagalli said cheerfully jumping up.

"Oh dear." Said Sir as he watched her drag Kira and Nikki towards the door. He looked at Athrun and grinned. "You best be ready for anything, but I have an idea where she's going to take you." He laughed as Lacus, Athrun, Flay, and Dearka followed after Cagalli and her two victims.

Cagalli whistled merrily as she waited for her friends by the front door. She had told them all to go change into swimming clothes since it was such a beautiful sunny day outside. She had already called for transportation, and she had rushed to change.

She tapped her foot anxiously as she waited. She was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tank top. She held a pair of sunglasses in one of her hands and a bag of towels in her other.

"Finally!" she almost yelled as the group finally came down the stairs of her grandfather's mansion. The boys had t-shirts on and swim trunks, while the girls were dressed similarly to Cagalli. Without saying anything of where they were going, Cagalli told them to get into the limo. It would take about an hour if traffic was alright, but she knew it would be.

The group sat wondering what Cagalli was up to when she started talking to Lacus about what had been going on since they had been gone, quickly getting engrossed into a conversation which left the others to find their own means of entertainment since none knew where they were going.

After about an hour Cagalli jumped from the limo when it pulled to a stop, abruptly ending her conversation with Lacus, giving them no chance to ask her what she was up to. They all exited the car to find themselves at a dock. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning, and they were still puzzling.

Cagalli practically skipped down one of the docks to stop and talk to a boat man who was aboard a large beautiful yacht. She motioned for her friends to hurry, and she hurried on board.

Kira and the others walked up to the boat and got on carefully. Once they were all on board, the boat cast off, and the captain steered them out of the harbor where they were.

Athrun found Cagalli sitting in the cabin pulling towels from her bag. "So what's going on?" he asked watching her.

"Just unpacking." She said not looking up at him as she knelt down to pull out a drawer from a cabinet.

Athrun walked down the steps and peered over her shoulder. "What's that?" he asked spotting something in the drawer.

"This?" she asked pulling a gun out. "Just protection in case of an emergency she stated innocently. She continued rummaging around until she found a bottle of sun tan lotion. She smiled as closed the drawer and stood, ignoring Athrun quizzical look. "Come on." She said as she grabbed her bag and with the lotion in hand walked back up stairs.

Fifteen minutes later the boat was anchored to a buoy, and the water around them was a beautiful turquoise. The group watched the fish swim under them, and were surprised when Cagalli opened a compartment and pulled out goggles, snorkels, and fins.

"Don't just stand there." She grinned, "Let's go swim!" she laughed as they all started get the meaning of her words. The boys took off their shirts, while the girls removed their shorts and tank tops.

Cagalli and Nikki sported identical blue bikinis, while Flay wore a green one, and Lacus showed off her yellow one.

"So this is what you were up to." Giggled Lacus as she grabbed a mask and snorkel and put on a pair of fins. She squealed as she jumped into the warm water, Kira following after, splashing her just as she came up.

Dearka and Nikki had already pushed the stubborn Flay who was afraid it would be too cold. After they had jumped in, Cagalli and Athrun were left. Cagalli checked her already almost healed arm, complements of modern technology. Athrun grinned wickedly as he came behind Cagalli who was just about to jump in. He began to try and push her, but without warning his target dropped from his outstretched hands and him off balance stumbled forward and fell into the water.

When he came up, he found Cagalli laughing her head off on the boat. She had simply ducked when she knew he was behind her. "You need to work on your sneaking skills she said sitting down and dangling her legs in the warm crystal clear water.

"Oh really?" he asked gripping her ankles and pulling her in. He laughed as she shrieked and once in the water she began to attack him. He had fins on, and so was much faster than her. She struggled after him, finally giving up and ducked under the water pouting.

The group started to enjoy a game of tag; Cagalli finally getting sick of being the only one without fins grabbed a pair and shoved them in.

"Now it's my turn for revenge." She said grinning. She sped after them much quicker then they could go.

Athrun was the only one left who hadn't given up on catching her, and soon the two were ducking between the coral reef below them, and hiding behind the boat as the others relaxed in the water on rafts.

"You're too slow Athrun." Cagalli said from somewhere behind him, but when he turned she was gone. He ducked underneath the boat, but then felt someone swim past him. He turned to see Cagalli surface, and he followed her quickly.

Cagalli splashed water at him when he surfaced, and then dove back under and hid among the rocks and coral. Athrun getting tired and annoyed followed her back under. He couldn't find her for several moments, but suddenly he saw a figure rush up next to the boat.

Cagalli burst from the water taking in a deep breath. Athrun came up infront of her while she was gasping.

"You're not completely invincible." He said smiling at her before he reached and grabbed her arms so she couldn't dive back down

"Looks like you win." She said sighing. She wasn't prepared for what he did next though.

Athrun pulled Cagalli closer to him, and lightly kissed her on the lips for a brief moment before pulling away and saying "You're it." As he dove under leaving a dumbstruck Cagalli at the surface.

Getting control over her whirling and confused mind, she swam around the side of the boat to see Flay's and Lacus' rafts tip over much to their shrieks. When they surfaced they saw the boy's laughing and Athrun swimming away quickly. Flay and Lacus glaring after him quickly took up chase.

Cagalli sighed as she pulled herself up onto the deck of the boat. She grinned as Dearka made a rude comment towards Flay, something about what she'd do when she caught Athrun, and suddenly Flay was jumping towards Dearka and where he was on his raft. Kira was soon caught up in the mess, and eventually Nikki too as Cagalli sat on the deck drying off in the sun.

They'd have to leave soon. They'd already been there nearly five hours.

"There's a call for you Miss." Came the captain as she was jolted from her reverie.

"Thank you." She said standing and walking to where he held the phone out to her. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Leila? You have to get out of there now. One of the ships identified with the rogue force has been spotted near your location." Came the voice of one of the people she knew in the Defense Department of Orb's military.

"Alright. I'll go now." She said hanging up. She said a few words to the captain, and then screamed out to her laughing friends, "Get on now! We have to go!" they didn't ask any questions just obeyed.

"What happened?" Dearka asked as he dried himself off and the boat's engines roared to life and they started to go back to the harbor quickly.

"There's been a Rebellion ship spotted in the area. We have to get out of here." She said looking worriedly at the captain who had a grim look on his face.

Suddenly Cagalli stiffened. She spun around from her seat and stared up at the fast approaching scout plane.

"Shit. Everyone get in the cabin!" She yelled as it soared over head, obviously taking in their coordinates.

Everyone rushed to obey her as she stood next to the captain at the wheel. She ran into the cabin though to retrieve the gun she had for protection.

"Don't come out." She ordered as she turned and went back up to the deck. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a clip next to the wheel. Raising them to her eyes she muttered a few choice words as she saw a skygrasper coming towards them about a mile and a half away.

"Can we go any faster?" she asked the captain.

"I'll see." He said pushing up the throttle to go faster.

"Damn it's gaining. We'll been in target range in about a minute." She muttered angrily as she checked the guns ammo.

Cagalli jumped when she felt a hand go onto her shoulder. She looked up to see Athrun's reassuring smile.

"Get back down in the cabin she ordered." Glaring at him.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me." He said defiantly.

Cagalli wanted to smack him hard, but refrained from doing so when she spotted a flare gun and grabbed it.

"What's that for?" Athrun asked wearily.

"It," she said making sure it had flares in it. "Is for hopefully blinding the pilot of the skygrasper." She said tossing him the binoculars so he could see. "How far away is it?" she asked irritably.

"Oh it's about half a mile away." He muttered calmly, receiving a lump on the back of his head as Cagalli pushed past him to see it. They were within target range.

-Pre-Story Line-

The mysterious enemy has finally named itself as the rebellion, but it's reasons for attacking the Alliance and Orb are still unknown.

Hey everyone, I thought I'd finally give it a random name. Also thought Athrun should finally make a move especially since Kira and Lacus are hitting it off. Poor Flay, but I don't think she minds Dearka's attention much…cackles evilly Anyways, hope you liked it, and thanks for the reviews.

Always pondering –DHM-


	8. Shards of Glass

I'm so for delaying so long. Life's been hectic. I'll update my other two fics as soon as possible! Keep up the wonderful reviewsand all you meanies and go be mean elsewhere.Wait a sec, I don't think there are any....Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Shards of Glass

"Get moving!" Cagalli yelled at the yacht's captain. She was thoroughly pissed, and would have loved it if her gundam had been at hand, but being her luck, it wasn't.

The Skygrasper closed in, being only about a hundred feet from the back and about another hundred up. The pilot prepared the guns and took aim at the boat.

"Cagalli!" cried Athrun as Cagalli took out the flare and aimed it towards the skygrasper. "Are you nuts? What are you doing?"

"Saving our sorry excuse for lives." She muttered as she shot the flare gun. A bright red light lit up as it made contact with the Skygrasper.

"Ahhh!" screamed the pilot of the skygrasper as he lost control after being temporarily blinded. As his skygrasper flew towards the water, he managed to pull the trigger on the guns, causing all chaos to break loose.

Two skygraspers were catching up with the first, and were not very happy when their friend went flying into the ocean below them while firing his gun. They noticed that someone on the yacht had been injured by the stray fire, and grinned wickedly as they took up chase.

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered as she knelt down by Athrun's fallen body. The injury had gone through his right shoulder, and she didn't know how bad it was. "Captain!" she yelled over the roar of the water, engine, and skygraspers. "Get him into the cabin. I'll take care of them." She muttered standing as the middle aged captain took the unconscious body of Athrun below deck.

Cagalli turned her amber eyes towards the back of the boat where the two skygraspers still followed. They were also beginning to take aim, and Cagalli couldn't waist another moment. She grabbed the steering wheel, and right as they fired, she swerved right, and then back to the left, temporarily shaking them she could barely make out a port at the land mass growing closer and closer, and she saw several objects heading towards them in the sky.

"Just waiting time…" she muttered jumping back down from the wheel and grabbed up the flare gun in one hand, and her pistol in the other. "Damn old fashioned things…" she grumbled aiming and shooting off a round at one of the skygraspers.

The pilot of the one being shot was arrogant enough to think himself brilliant, and began weaving in and out of her shots until he was next to his partner who was laughing uncontrollably.

She smiled to herself as she shot the flare just barely at his open side, and being the stupid imbecile he was acting like, he swerved even closer to his comrade, and the two collided. The first went spiraling into the water like the previous one had done, and the second one finally regained control and began firing at her.

Cagalli jumped behind a large double seating chair and ducked her head trying to dodge the onslaught of bullets. She managed to peek out from her hiding place and aim the flare at him. She missed though, and quickly had to duck before she was shot in the head. She turned to see where the Orb forces were, and saw them coming in quickly.

"They should be here in about a minute." Cagalli whispered, calculating to herself. She hissed in pain as a bullet whizzed past her arm and scratched her, while another went through the seat and hit her in the leg.

"Damn it all to hell!" she yelled as she shot randomly with her uninjured arm, shooting without aiming.

She was relieved when she saw four gundams fly over head. It had taken them, what had seemed like forever, and her sweaty brow proved how exhausted she now was. She sighed and leaned down onto the bullet laden floor and reclined wearily against a pole.

Closing her weary golden eyes she listened as the last skygrasper was shot down, and the four gundams came up along side the boat and became its escort. She finally pushed herself up, favoring her injured leg, and sat down carefully into the captain's chair. She took up the wheel, and guided them safely into port, her mind wandering all the while about how the others were down below and how serious Athrun's injury was.

About fifteen minutes later, Cagalli stumbled from the boat and leaned against a wooden poll on the deck. Immediately the gundams landed, and not only did her body guards come running from the limo, but also the gundam pilots.

"There are people…in the cabin…I know for sure…that one is badly…injured, I don't know…about the others." She managed to get out through deep breaths.

The four pilots and one of the three body guards jumped onto the ship and went below, while the other two bodyguards stayed to see to her wounds.

The gunshot had passed straight through her leg which was good, but it was bleeding profusely. Her arm was a mere scratch and quickly dismissed.

Cagalli watched as two of the pilots helped the semi-conscious Athrun from below and the other three that had entered came out supporting Lacus who had a concussion on her head, and Flay who was shaking uncontrollably. Her two bodyguards meanwhile bandaged her wound and lifted her up, supporting her weight on both sides.

Several ambulances arrived almost three minutes later, and they loaded Athrun, Lacus, and Flay. Kira looking for a moment at Cagalli and then getting a nod went into the only ambulance left, for the other two had sped away, and sat down beside Athrun. The doors shut and it raced away, blaring its sirens.

It was about an hour and a half before Cagalli returned to her grandfather's, and upon request was given leave, and taken to her own apartment. She left the guards outside as she limped inside and plopped down onto her couch where sleep finally caught up to her, and her world slowly faded away and became a nightmare.

Athrun awoke in a bright hospital room. He winced as he felt pain shoot through his arm, and then noticed a nurse walk in and give him a dose of painkillers. He watched her leave, and sighed wearily. He pushed his uninjured hand through his ruffled blue hair, and nearly jerked up in surprise when a man entered. He looked like a regular Orb citizen, but he walked like someone with military experience.

"Athrun Zala." The man said as he rubbed a calloused hand through his graying hair. "You may call me Albert. I am your contact." The man stated taking a seat next to his bed and leaning back slightly.

"Codeword?" he asked, not willing to take any chances.

"A.S.G." the man replied as he watched Athrun with black, almost beady eyes.

"Now then, I guess you want me to report?" Athrun questioned relaxing slightly. Receiving a nod, he began to report things so far. "I know where High Councilman Draves lives. There is a meeting scheduled for assuming what day it is, three days hence. There is a new weapon that Orb has made, but it has recently been damaged. The pilot, Cagalli Ula Attha, I have no word on her condition. Kira has joined sides with Orb, and I believe there is something between him and Lacus Clyne. Cagalli's true name is Leila, and I believe Orb didn't assassinate her and Kira's father. There is a secret lab beneath the western mountain range that lies on the coast. There is a fleet of nearly seventy ships scattered along the northern side of the island, and then down along the eastern and southern coasts…" Athrun said and went on to explain more military information. He ended with the ball that was to be held the next night in a manor owned by a councilman in the far north, and how all the council would be there.

"Very good, I will convey this information to our superiors. You have done well young master Zala." The man said bowing and then left, trying poorly to hide his military way of movement.

Athrun sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. "Hopefully this will be over soon." He muttered, and drifted off into a drug induced sleep

Cagalli sat on her couch and look at her wounds after finally waking up. "So much for fun." She muttered annoyed. "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for my fun and games. Now my friends are hurt." She looked exhausted as she stood and limped to her kitchen.

Putting the kettle in the stove, she waited to drink some tea. She'd have to go see her friends later. She hoped that they were alright. Finally having her tea, she sat down in one of her chairs at the wooden kitchen table. Sighing she took a quick drink, and looked bleakly into the cup.

"It won't be long now." She sighed and angrily threw her cup which smashed against the wall. Her bodyguards came running in, and left quickly when her anger turned to them as she yelled for them to get out.

_Awhile later..._

Cagalli hadn't seen anyone except her grandfather since the attack on them. It had been awhile. It seemed like a month, but it had only been a day or so.

She was standing infront of a mirror looking at her self. She truly hated wearing dresses, but she had no choice since it was a formal engagement. "Damn." She muttered as she tucked a piece of gold hair behind one ear. She sighed as she straightened the folds on the light, sky blue gown. It went to her ankles, and she word matching blue shoes. Her hair now a bit longer was done up in a fashionable bun.

The dress itself was strapless, and the matching necklace in the shape of a tear drop went perfectly with it. The light blue crystal was suspended on a silver chain, and in all she didn't look half bad.

She heard a knock on her door, and turned to see Dearka come in. He smiled and laughed when she blushed and muttered something like 'Never seen a girl in a dress before.'

"Ready?" he asked as she brushed past him hastily.

"Yes, and it seems that you are alright." She muttered ignoring him as she picked up her purse and put a small pistol in it.

"Yes, the others are alright too. High Councilman Draves is downstairs waiting for you. He says that the others will be there." He said hurrying to catch up with her as she descended down the staircase.

All of her friends, Kira, Lacus, Flay, and Athrun, she had not seen since that day awhile ago. She had seen Dearka once or twice, but had only seen Nikki three times since her return. She felt isolated and a bit lonely.

Finally getting downstairs, Cagalli went with Sir and got into the white limo waiting outside, Dearka getting in as well. Cagalli smiled halfheartedly at her grandfather when he patted her hand as the car started up. Sighing Cagalli calmed her nerves and relaxed. The dance had a double purpose. It was also a meeting to discuss something big concerning Cagalli, and she was frightened.

Arriving at the large mansion did more damage to Cagalli's already racing heart. She almost tripped on the fabric of her dress as she stepped out. Sir caught her arm quickly, and smiled reassuring her as they along with Dearka entered.

Sir departed once inside, mumbling the time and place of the meeting before he went to talk to another councilman. Cagalli watched Dearka turn to talk to some girls in the corner. Sighing she went and stood by a far wall taking in her surroundings.

The house was easily three stories. They were on the first floor. The windows around her reached fairly high and the way she was facing, they faced the garden. She saw a fountain out one, and noticed Athrun talking to a girl. Cagalli suddenly a bit annoyed bit back a comment to her self and instead silently scolded herself. He seemed alright, so she wasn't really worried.

Athrun entered the dance room again after he had taken a walk with Mirialla. The brown haired girl smiled as he escorted her to the dance floor and the two began to dance. He thought he saw Cagalli but soon focused on what Mirialla was saying in a hushed tone.

Finally ending the dance he noticed Cagalli sitting in a chair. She seemed jumpy. He watched as several young men tried to get her to dance, but she declined saying her feet hurt. Walking over to her, Cagalli looked up suddenly.

"Hey." He said smiling trying to ignore the expression that crossed her face when she saw his arm in a sling.

"Hi." She said wiping the worried look from her face as she looked up at him in his black tuxedo. "I'm glad you're okay." She said sheepishly.

"You too." He said a little embarrassed as well. "Wanna dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Sorry, I have to go meet Sir in a few minutes." She said standing and making sure her dress was in proper order. She smiled at Athrun for a moment, and then went towards a door leading into a darkened hallway.

Athrun sighed. He'd have to give the signal soon. He glanced over to Mirialla and she smiled as he walked over to her and they began to dance.

Cagalli walked into the secret room hiding her slight limp. The injury still hurt like no tomorrow but she was partially in charge here, and so she had to act like nothing was wrong. Sitting down in her chair next to her grandfather who sat at the head of the oval table.

"Now then." Councilman Draves said as the last two men they were waiting for entered. "Onto the important business." He said looking at the papers infront of him and shuffling them. "I presume everyone knows why we're here?" he said looking at the ten or eleven people around him.

"Alright then just a quick recap." He said setting the papers down and looking at his granddaughter. "Anyways, as you all know, I am naming Cagalli as my heir and she will be taking over for me." He said watching the nodding faces of the men and women around him. "She is also a gundam pilot. One of the best we have." He said with pride. "Well as some of you might have heard we have Athrun Zala here along with Cagalli's brother, Kira Yamato. We have reason to believe Athrun is a spy, and Kira, Athrun's friend, to our information has no idea about any of this. We have Miss Clyne watching him." He said looking at the questioning face of a brown haired woman wearing glasses.

"So we have nothing to worry from Kira but Mr. Zala is the problem?" she asked considering things.

"Yes, our informant says he's had maybe one or two meetings with unidentified people. We don't know what side he's on. We can only presume it is the Alliance since his father is a member of the council. Kira and Cagalli's father was murdered not so long ago. We are still looking into that, but we have reason to believe that it the head of defense, Alec Davries. So as you can see we must keep our eyes out for Zala and Davries." Sir said taking a sip of coffee from the mug infront of him.

Cagalli looked down at the file infront of her. She had a feeling that Sir was right. She wasn't the informant, but she knew who was. Athrun didn't seem like a spy, but she knew he was. Somehow she just knew.

"Cagalli will begin training at the end of the month despite the odd mission here or there. I believe she will be a great leader. All that we need now is the keys to the information's department. This way she will be able to read up on our interesting history and not be caught by surprise. I'd appreciate all of your support." He said setting the mug down again after a drink.

"You have mine." Came the voices throughout the room as the pulled small keys from their pockets. They were passed to Cagalli where she connected them to form a single key about the size of half her fist. Putting it in her bag she smiled thankfully to them. All eleven councilmen and women had agreed to her position without hesitance which meant she had their support.

"Now I believe this meeting is adjourned." He said standing. The others followed and one by one they left the secret room. Cagalli standing and with much effort ignored the stinging pain in her leg as she walked from the room.

Upon returning to the party Cagalli looked for Athrun. He and the girl from earlier were near a window in the corner. Cagalli nearly shrieked a warning when she saw the girl was checking a weapon.

"Shit and double shit." Cagalli muttered making her way to a concealed place behind a large column. She took her dress off to reveal black pants and a black tank top. She quickly pulled the straps up over her shoulders from where they'd been hidden inside the dress. She took the key and put it on the chain with her teardrop gem and pulled out the gun. She peered around the side.

She muttered as she saw them say something into a walkie talkie and was just about to yell a warning when all of a sudden most of the windows were broken as dozens of soldiers entered. Holding up their guns, they shepherded all the guests towards the center of the room.

Athrun and the girl went to converse with a captain who quickly separated the council members from the other guests along with Kira and Nikki.

She had Athrun's back and took the opportunity. With as much speed as she possessed, she ran from her hiding spot.

"Freeze or I'll blow his brains out." She said and all the hysterically screaming women and angry men's voice's quieted as she held the gun to Athrun's head.

"Ms. Attha." Said a man walking in from the front door infront of them. He had light golden hair and his eyes were black. This scared Cagalli. Seeing her expression he grinned. "Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Alexander Davries. I believe you've heard of my uncle, Alec Davries.

Cagalli's eyebrows knitted together in thought. She needed to do something. "Release the guests and he'll live." She said pressing the gun harder to Athrun's head.

Athrun was surprised when he felt a gun barrel at the back of his head and instantly tenses. He was surprised even more when it was Cagalli's voice that spoke. How had she known he was the traitor? It didn't matter now anyways. If she didn't give up she'd be killed. All the soldiers had hesitantly raised their guns at her.

"Cagalli you can't win." He said focusing on Mirialla who had her own gun raised.

"That's Ms. Attha to you asshole." She hissed. He felt her rage and it made him feel very guilty all of a sudden. He noticed Kira was glaring at him, venom in his own gaze which was probably mimicking Cagalli's.

Cagalli sneaked a glance at Kira. She moved her eyes to the side for a moment. Catching the hint Kira inched towards a guard with a gun. Coming up behind him the sibling's eyes connected and suddenly gun shots rang out simultaneously as Kira kicked the man and grabbed his gun.

Cagalli had pushed Athrun away from her and shot him in the leg. She took a shot at Alexander, and with a strong arm grabbed Nikki and pushed her towards where Kira was grabbing Flay and Lacus, Dearka helping. Cagalli turned to see what the soldiers were doing. She backed up trying to buy time as Kira was pushing everyone out the door. Somehow Sir had also gotten free of his ring of guards. When the last person she cared for was out she backed up to the wall, her back to the large window.

One of the soldiers ignoring his orders took aim and without heeding his orders shot. Four shots rung through the air.

The last thing Cagalli saw as she was hit back through the window was Athrun, his eyes wide and full of what she thought looked like fear. That was all she saw as the glass broke and she flew out and fell from a small bush to land on the ground to be bombarded by shards of glass.

-----------------

Sorry it has been so long. Longest chappy yet. So what did you all think? I think it's going to get a bit more interesting…cackles evilly

Yours finally,

-DHM-


	9. Darkness and Fire

Sorry it took me so long…I'm working my way from the ones I haven't done the longest and up, so whichever one is at the bottom of my list is what will come next I hope…hehehehehe

Chapter 9: Darkness and Fire

Cagalli laid on the ground for what seemed like hours, her mind moving in slow motion. She felt someone pick her up bridal style and she caught a glimpse of brown hair, Kira. Her amber eyes looked in the direction she was facing. She could hear shouts and yells, but she could only see a few things, her eyes were getting blurry.

"Hold on Cagalli…"Kira said as she felt him start running. She caught a glimpse of the others whom had escaped as she was thrust into a car that quickly sped off.

"Kira…?" She whispered, her eyes now glazed over and distant.

"Hold on Cagalli…" Kira said looking down at his sister. He was going to kill Athrun when he found him. He was going to _kill_ him. He saw the scared expression of Nikki who was in the front seat next to one of the escapee's who was driving. "She's bleeding from at least two bullets, give me your coat Nikki!" Kira demanded as he took off his own and wrapped it around her shoulder.

When Nikki handed Kira hers, she looked at Cagalli's face. It seemed calm despite the pain, her eyes slightly opened and glazed over. Kira wrapped the second jacket around Cagalli's waist. The bleeding had slowed, but Cagalli didn't seem to notice or feel.

"Ki…"Cagalli started but didn't finish for she was suddenly shrouded in darkness. Her mind replayed all of the horrifying events and dangerous things she had done. From her first gundam fight, to her most recent, the boat incident and the ball one as well.

---------- ---------- ----------- ---------- --------------- ------------------ ---------------

Athrun walked down the side walk, his hands in his pockets; a concentrated look on his face. His eyes down cast, he didn't look up as he walked for nearly an hour. It was getting colder and when he looked up, it was pure surprise that he saw what he saw. He was at the gundam hangar, and it was in full operation, the sound of the intercom barking out orders was clearly heard over the clamor of machines.

He saw someone that looked like Kira through one of the large open doors. Sneaking in close, he managed to get into the main hangar. Hiding behind a large pile of wooden boxes. He saw his, Kira's, Cagalli's, and about seven others all being prepped. What confused him was why Cagalli's was. He hoped she wasn't badly hurt though.

The rush of emotions that had gone through him when he had seen her get shot was something he never wanted to experience again. Sighing, he watched some of the people he had met a while back come and go, all in a hurry.

His breath caught after about five minutes. Walking out of the elevator came a limping blonde haired, fire eyed girl.

--------- ----------- -------------- ------------- -------------- ------------- -----------

Cagalli had woken up in the infirmary of the main gundam hangar. She was dizzy and nearly collapsed back onto the pillow when she sat up. Her side was hurting as was her shoulder. Her memory came back, and she looked down at her wounds. Her waist wasn't bad, and taking a look at the chart next to her bed, found out that the bullet had gone through and missed all of her organs. Her shoulder was fine as well, but her muscles hurt the most.

She hadn't seen anyone in the room until she heard a door closing nearby. Her head snapped up, and the muscles in her arm protested painfully. Her grandfather stood there, his eyes seemed older and tired.

"You're awake." He said smiling warmly.

"I feel like going back to sleep." She muttered as he helped her sit up and lean against the back board of the infirmary bed. "What happened? I don't remember very much of what happened after I was shot."

"Kira grabbed you and we came here. Half of the council members made it out. A lot of the guests did as well, but the ones that weren't so fortunate have been moved to a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. They have most of their mobile suit units out and searching for anyone who might try and attack. The city has also been evacuated." Sir said with a long, tired sigh. He had been worried sick over his spunkiest grandchild, and he didn't know the outcome of the upcoming battle.

"We're attacking?" She asked the unspoken question. He nodded and she sighed. The doctors had done a good job at checking her and bandaging her wounds, and she could only hoped she didn't injure herself further with her plan.

"Sir," She said hesitantly. "I have an idea." Kira had just come in and was watching her cautiously. She had the don't try and talk me out of it look on her face as she looked between the two.

"What are you going to do this time?" Kira asked smiling. She had finally woken up, and a huge weight had been lifted off of him as he looked at her all too familiar try me look.

"I'm going to go talk to the leaders of the Rebellion." She stated as if it were every day chit-chat.

"No, and we will not discuss it further." Sir said, and angry look now on his face. "Get some rest, and no more talk about the Rebellion." He said in a cold voice before stalking out, quite quickly for an old man.

"Don't look at me like that…"Kira said when Sir was gone and Cagalli was smiling innocently at him, completely unfazed by her grandfather's refusal to even consider her idea.

"If you don't help me," She started cockily, "Then you'll just have to watch me hurt myself more by trying to get to the hangar without any help." Her grin was all too knowing as she watched him fight a losing inner battle.

"Fine." He said after nearly five minutes of silent debating.

Grinning wickedly she put her arm around his neck as he helped her to her feet. Taking her over to the closet nearby, he let her go and turned his back as she donned her pilot uniform. She was ready to kill any Zaft Alliance fool who dared stand in her way.

"Let's go." She smiled happily, once again taking the offered help from Kira. The two then made their way down to the main hangar.

------------------------- -------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Kira and Cagalli finally made it to the hangar. Kira had called the hangar crew on his way down with Cagalli and told them to prep her gundam along with the others. Cagalli was now walking more without his help, but she still needed a little support.

Finally getting to the hangar, the siblings entered to recieve stares by several of the people who had seen Cagalli get shot. A small group of people applauded until Cagalli blushed and glared at them. Making her way over to her gundam, she finished walking to the lift without Kira's help and grinned cockily as she pushed her helmet on over her messy blonde hair.

Athrun saw Cagalli and he sighed in relief, at least she was well enough to walk, but then again, she'd probably try to walk even if she had no legs. Always optomistic and smiling, the girl never ceased to amaze him.

Even though he was relieved, he wondered where she would be going. The other gundams were about an hour from launch, but she was about to launch. This caused him to get the need to follow her and keep an eye on her. He certainly felt bad enough for what had happened. He thought she had died, and he wasn't about to lose her after finding out she was her normal cocky self once again.

Sneaking back out of the hangar, he ran the mile to where his gundam was, and entered the back door. Looking for anyone who might see him, he quickly sneaked in, grabbing his helmet as he went.

The lift took him up to his gundam as he got ready to launch. Within five minutes he had burst through the cieling of the hangar and was following Cagalli's new gundam as she headed towards the ocean, away from the fighting.

------------- ------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Cagalli knew she was being followed, but ignored it as she passed over the water off the coast of Orb. She could see bright lights fromt he Rebellion fleet up ahead and started to contact them, sending a message that spelled 'Peace. Request to land and speak to leaders.'

The reply was surprisingly yes she could land and to do so in the third docking bay on the main carrier. She watched warely as she set her gundam down. The hangar was crowded, and she had noticed her follower had not followed her this far. Opening the hatch, she got into a lift and was transported to the ground.

About a dozen soldiers waited on the ground for her, guns poised at her. _Ironic,_ she thought, _this is twice in one night that I've been aimed at_. She watched the men as she stepped off the lift, bracing herself for the pain in her side. She pulled her helmet off and saluted to the captain of the small squad who was watching her submissively.

"If you'll come this way." he said in an overly snobby voice and quickly walked away, leaving her to limp after him, surrounded by guards.

Cagalli was taken to a room towards the middle and top of the ship. She was escorted in to where four men and two women sat at a long table. There were guards in the room as well, and they watched her suspiciously.

"Your name please." Said the one nearest her.

"Cagalli Yula Attha." She replied without hesitance. The six people looked at her surprised for a moment, then regarding her honesty with a slight nod.

"Your purpose." the same guard asked as he watched her.

"I come here without the knowledge of the rest of Orb's Council. I come asking peace between us, and maybe an alliance. The Zaft Alliance has decided to attack and try to take over Orb. Half of the council is either dead or captured, and we are planning an assault within the next hour. I come here asking for what can only be the salvation of my home and country, and an alliance with your group." she said without taking a breath, her diplomat and council position taking effect over her.

"You're the pilot of that gundam that Argon 1 fought a week ago if I'm not mistaken." Said a tall, red haired woman who was assessing her.

"Yes ma'am." Cagalli said formally.

"We'll consider it." One of the men said as he nodded to one of the guards. "We'll call for you when we have finished discussing it." With that, the guard escorted her from the room and helped her now tired body to a room down the hall way with plush pillows and a comfortable couch.

Guards were posted inside and outside of the room and watched Cagalli quietly as she rested on the couch, her side and arm killing her.

Fifteen minutes after the leaders had sent her out, they called for her again, and the same guard from before came and escorted her back into the meeting room. Once she entered, she noted their calm faces and wondered what their desicion had been. They could easily hold her for ransom or kill her, but she suspected that they hadn't decided on that course of action yet, because she was still being treated like an honored guest.

"We have come to a decision." Came one of the other men as he stood. He had peppered grey hair and sea green eyes that watched her intently.

"We will help you." The red headed woman from earlier said as she motioned for Cagalli to take a seat as they began discussing preparations for the retaliation against the Zaft Alliance, which turned out to be, the Rebellions, main enemy.

* * *

That was fun...in a tiring sort...I'm so tired...I'm going to bed now so don't kill the dark mistress....love ya all and keep up the reviews!

Mentally and Physically exhausted...

-DHM-


	10. Three Things I Hate About You

Sorry it took so long again…please forgive me!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Previously:

"I come here without the knowledge of the rest of Orb's Council. I come asking peace between us, and maybe an alliance. The Zaft Alliance has decided to attack and try to take over Orb. Half of the council is either dead or captured, and we are planning an assault within the next hour. I come here asking for what can only be the salvation of my home and country, and an alliance with your group." she said without taking a breath, her diplomat and council position taking effect over her.

"You're the pilot of that gundam that Argon 1 fought a week ago if I'm not mistaken." Said a tall, red haired woman who was assessing her.

"Yes ma'am." Cagalli said formally.

"We'll consider it." One of the men said as he nodded to one of the guards. "We'll call for you when we have finished discussing it." With that, the guard escorted her from the room and helped her now tired body to a room down the hall way with plush pillows and a comfortable couch.

Guards were posted inside and outside of the room and watched Cagalli quietly as she rested on the couch, her side and arm killing her.

Fifteen minutes after the leaders had sent her out, they called for her again, and the same guard from before came and escorted her back into the meeting room. Once she entered, she noted their calm faces and wondered what their decision had been. They could easily hold her for ransom or kill her, but she suspected that they hadn't decided on that course of action yet, because she was still being treated like an honored guest.

"We have come to a decision." Came one of the other men as he stood. He had peppered grey hair and sea green eyes that watched her intently.

"We will help you." The red headed woman from earlier said as she motioned for Cagalli to take a seat as they began discussing preparations for the retaliation against the Zaft Alliance, which turned out to be, the Rebellions, main enemy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Three Things I Hate About You**

Cagalli yawned as she listened to a tall man discussing where most of the Zaft forces were. A polite girl brought her a cup of coffee and disappeared quickly. She had now been aboard the Rebellion's main ship for close to four hours. She had sent Kira a message to tell everyone to stand down and wait for her to return before they attacked.

The leaders of the rebellion had agreed to help Cagalli and Orb fight of the Zaft Alliance which was currently holding half of Orb's capital, Sydney, Australia. They had begun discussing each side's forces, weapons, and soldiers, then moving on to how to combine them to get rid of the Alliance once and for all.

Cagalli finally zoned back into the conversation once she had the caffeine in her system. The General was discussing a course of action, something about surrounding them.

"Now if we can get our forces here…" he said pointing to a little red dot which marked the center of the Alliance's strong hold in Sydney, "Then the Orb forces and come around here to circle and enclose the enemy." He stated as if he actually understood what he was saying, but Cagalli highly doubted he knew anything.

"Sounds like it might work." Observed the polite red haired woman Cagalli had talked to earlier. The woman looked at Cagalli's thoughtful face as she looked at the map.

"It won't work." Cagalli stated simply as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"Excuse me?" The General said, pure disgust ringing in his voice. "And what's the problem 'miss'?" he asked glaring at her.

"Oh just the fact that our forces will be spread thinly on the side, and two things could happen then." She replied, tossing a blonde lock from out of her face and glaring straight back at the General. "The first one is that they could escape and push through one of the two weakened sides, making each of our forces run into eachother as they take off."

"And what's the other?" The man ground out as he glared at her when she did not speak for several moments, his annoyance visibly clear.

"The second one 'sir', is if more Zaft forces come to back up the ones we are fighting, they could easily pick us off. When the two, strong sides are separated and connected weakly, they can easily attack one side, and the other won't have enough time to react and come to the others aid, allowing the Zaft we are attacking to either join up with a stronger force, or get away while the stronger one attacks the weaker and remaining strong side." Cagalli said absentmindedly.

"You're brilliant for your age." Remarked one of the Rebellions leaders.

"Extremely." Agreed the red haired woman, who Cagalli had come to know as Diane Latish.

"Thank you." Cagalli replied as she studied the map once again as the General left, and another arrived, the long process beginning again.

* * *

"Damn!" Athrun muttered as he watched the fleet fly slowly towards Orb. "She's been in there a long time."

Athrun had been waiting the entire four hours since she had entered, and was not enjoying the fact that he had no idea what the hell was going on inside the main ship. Nothing had happened. No one came, no one left. It was quiet. It scared him.

Even though he thought that he had no feeling for Cagalli, he couldn't help but realize when she had been shot, that he cared for her, more than he probably should.

A sigh passed his lips as he continued to watch the ship even though it was dark. The blinking lights made it hard to miss, even from his position a few miles away. He had tried to get into their communication channels, but could not, so all he could do was wait, watch, and listen. The three things he hated most.

* * *

Kira ignored the sounds booming around him as the mobile suits and pilots were put on standby. Cagalli had told him she was working on a plan with the Rebel forces, but that had been almost four hours ago. People were getting more and more nervous about Orb's current situation. He had noticed Athrun's gundam flying after Cagalli's. He really had no idea what to think about Athrun anymore. He had obviously changed, better or for worse he did not know, but he still had changed.

Groaning, he piled the papers on the makeshift desk into a decent stack and went to take a walk to stretch his legs. He watched some of the more familiar pilots check over their gundams systems, making sure everything was functioning properly and that the weapon's were ready for immediate use if need be.

Flay had not left her designated room since they had gotten her from the party that could only be called crashed. Lacus had busied herself with setting up an infirmary, and was merrily whistling as she placed bandages on a shelf on the wall.

Kira smiled as he watched Lacus. He had grown to like Cagalli's friend greatly. She was caring and fun to be around. She always put a smile on his face.

His next stop took him past Nikki. The youngest sibling, the girl resembled Kira in hair color, but she had Cagalli's eyes and determination. She was helping one of the mechanics fix a mess of cables, and from what he could see; the mechanic was occasionally shocked from the wires.

Finally returning to his makeshift desk, Kira ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair as he sighed and sat down. He still had several more reports to go through, but all he really cared about, was hearing information from Cagalli.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Three short beeps alerted Kira several minutes later that Cagalli was waiting to talk to him in the main room where their radio was set up.

* * *

_Yes! _Cagalli thought to herself as she half limped to the radio they were allowing her to use. They had finally come up with a fool proof plan that would save Orb and get rid of the Alliance forces, and hopefully the entire Alliance shortly afterwards. _We've finally done it! Now I have to go back to Orb. I have to give them the exact instructions. There's no way they'd understand it else wise. _Cagalli thought excitedly to herself.

Cagalli sighed as she sat down on the small metal chair infront of the radio, and searched began the process of connecting to Kira.

Almost seven minutes later, she finally got through and ordered the soldier to call for Kira. They had things to get done.

"Cagalli?" Kira's voice asked, sounding anxious.

"Yeah, it's me. We finally came up with a plan. I'll be back to the base soon to explain it, so expect me." She said quickly into it before standing and practically running to the hangar, passing busy people as she went. The ships were now bustling in preparation, and everyone was excited and nervous at the same time at the possibility of finally getting rid of the Alliance.

* * *

Finally, hope you all enjoy….-anime sweatdrop- please don't become a violent mod…MEEP!

Deranged….

-DHM-


	11. Final Plan

I'm sorry that this took so long. I lost my inspiration, and then I broke my finger last week. It feels better now, but I'm still typing with only 9 fingers.lol. Anyways, I hope you like this chap.

Disclaimer: Why do I bother?

**Previously:**

_Yes! _Cagalli thought to herself as she half limped to the radio they were allowing her to use. They had finally come up with a fool proof plan that would save Orb and get rid of the Alliance forces, and hopefully the entire Alliance shortly afterwards. _We've finally done it! Now I have to go back to Orb. I have to give them the exact instructions. There's no way they'd understand it else wise. _Cagalli thought excitedly to herself.

Cagalli sighed as she sat down on the small metal chair infront of the radio, and searched began the process of connecting to Kira.

Almost seven minutes later, she finally got through and ordered the soldier to call for Kira. They had things to get done.

"Cagalli?" Kira's voice asked, sounding anxious.

"Yeah, it's me. We finally came up with a plan. I'll be back to the base soon to explain it, so expect me." She said quickly into it before standing and practically running to the hangar, passing busy people as she went. The ships were now bustling in preparation, and everyone was excited and nervous at the same time at the possibility of finally getting rid of the Alliance.

Chapter 11: Final Plan

Cagalli yawned as she sat herself down in the cockpit of her gundam. She had been awake for over 48 hours, and was now completely exhausted. Starting up her gundam, she left the hangar of the Rebellion's main ship and flew out over the sea back towards Orb.

One of the rebellion's gundam pilot's told her that there was an unknown gundam outside. It had made no attempts to attack and that it had been there since her arrival. Cagalli muttered under her breath as she scanned the darkened sky. She saw a blinking red light to her far right. Guessing that it was the mysterious gundam, she ignored it.

She was humming a song to herself that she had been writing when she noticed that the red light was following her back towards Orb. Cursing slightly she sped up, her gundam exceeding normal gundam speeds. After all, she had a custom gundam. She saw that it was still following.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

* * *

Athrun watched Cagalli's gundam leave the main ship. He followed her until she began to speed up. She had obviously seen him and was not enjoying the fact that he was following her. At least she hopefully didn't know it was _him._

Following her at a faster speed, they approached Orb. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he would help. He couldn't let her get killed.

_Where are these feelings coming from? _Athrun asked himself confused. Why did he have the need to protect her? He was confused.

Groaning aloud, Athrun watched as the object of his constant thoughts landed outside the buildings where the remaining Orb forces were gathered. He noticed the gundams on guard and hoped that if he showed no threat then they would not blow him into oblivion.

Landing, he immediately had four gundam guards around him, all with with weapons raised. So much for that idea. They obvioiusly knew who he was and weren't very happy with his presence. Leave it to him to get an unwelcome welcome. Oh well, what choice did he have? He had to make ammends with Cagalli and Kira, they were both his friends, what else could he do?

Opening his cock pit he stepped out unarmed and used a pulley to get to the ground. There, he was surrounded by half a dozen armed soldiers, all casting him glares as they directed him into the hanger as they confiscated his gundam. Shoving him onto the ground, they tied his wrists and ankles together just as Kira and Cagalli approached, a rather pissed off look on the blonde.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Cagalli asked, her gold eyes venomous. She really wasn't in the mood to see him, not with the plans for the attack going so well, and the time almost there. She had much more important things to deal with then a guy who was more confused then anyone she had ever met before. One minute he was her enemy, the next he was her friend, then becoming a closer friend, then once again becoming an enemy. What did he want now? To repeat the whole damn thing? That's what it looked like.

"I came to apologize about wha...Uhn!" Athrun said before he was cut off by Kira's fist connecting with the side of his face. The fact that Kira had hit him shocked Athrun, he had hurt his sister yes, but they were friends, he had known Kira for years.

"Don't even start. I should have you killed right now for what you did to Cagalli. She could have died you moron!" Kira said with an angry look in his eyes. Cagalli layed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder to calm him down. They would get no where fast if they kept up like this.

"I didn't want to hurt her." Athrun said as he spit out the blood that had gathered in his mouth after he bit his lip. He sent his sorry green gaze to Kira, and then Cagalli. He felt terrible, and he hadn't done anything to help her. What kind of person was he?

"How could you do that to her. She did nothing but treat you with kindness, and you go and stab her in the back. You disgust me. Some friend you are. You probably don't even know what friendship is, because you obviously never figured it out while around us." Kira began to rant again, Cagalli having little sucess at shutting him up before this became a screaming match about who could scream the loudest and say the worst things.

"I didn't know she was going to get hurt. I swear." Athrun said looking down at the cold concrete beneath him. How could he let things get so bad? Unknowingly, he had, and now the price of his stupidity was their friendship. Something that he never wanted to lose.

"We don't have time for this." Cagalli muttered, a hand running through her hair unconsciously. "We have to move _now_. We can't waste time arguing with _him_." She said casting a glare at Athrun as she turned on her heel and began walking towards a makeshift table covered in maps and papers. About 15 gundam pilot's surrounded the table. Athrun recognized some of them as they cast him disgusted looks.

Kira watched as his sister returned to explaining things to the pilot's and then turned back to Athrun. Kira's eyes narrowed at him, and closed them as if thinking about something.

"Leave him." Kira finally said and the guards stepped back a few feet, but still watched him with mistrust. "I am going to let you go and you can do whatever it is you want." Kira said icy eyes watching Athrun. "But, if you get in our way, or I ever see you again, you will regret it." With that, Kira nodded at the guards and turned to go join Cagalli.

One of the guards approached him and pulled him up, cutting his bonds in the process. Within seconds, the guards were gone and Athrun was left alone in the hanger. Looking around, he sighed. He knew what he had to do. Gathering his courage, he made his way towards Cagalli and Kira.

Kira looked up as Athrun approached them. Cagalli, noticing her brother's lack of attention looked up as well and stopped talking. The pilot's watched Athrun as if her were a venomous snake.

"I want to help." Athrun said. Kira clenched a fist and looked at Cagalli. It was her decision. She had been the one to be hurt by Athrun the most. Her golden eyes glared momentarily at Athrun, then she nodded her head in silent approval. Athrun let out a breath that he had no idea that he was holding.

He would help them. He would fight with them. He would prove to Kira and Cagalli that he was truly sorry. He would do it.

* * *

Okay, I hate to admit it, but I've been writing this for months, working on it for5 min. here and there. Anyways, hope you like. There will probably be only one more chap. Then I can focus more on my other fics. Love ya all!

Mentally deranged...  
-DHM-


	12. Author's Note

Hi everyone! It's me. I know you've been waiting for an update, but it is still going to take a while. I appreciate all of the reviews that I have recieved. They make me want to write more! If any of you like the anime Blue Seed, check out that new fic, I've only gotten 1 review for it so far.lol. Not very many pple read Blue Seed.

Anyways, I had surgery for my eye this morning. As of right now it hurts and I am an idiot for being on the comp. I will be out of school until the Tues after Labor Day. During this time I will try and update at least one chap to each fic, but as you know, that may be a little hard since I have so many...

Thanks for your patience and remember that the reviews make me feel better.lol.!

Love ya all!

-DHM-


End file.
